


A Morning on the Mountain

by StormEye7



Series: The Singer, The Hunter, The Dancer [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Little bit of head-canon sprinkled in, One Shot, Reviews Welcome, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormEye7/pseuds/StormEye7
Summary: Lady Skorri awakes to a welcome surprise.





	A Morning on the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a (sorta) tag on to my other work 'Lost Worlds and Dancing Blades', an Overwatch/Destiny crossover. Wrote this in an attempt to shake off a little bit of writer's block. Hope you enjoy it all the same. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.

**Iron Temple, Felwinter Peak, Old Russia, Earth [May 6th, 2348]**

The early hours of the morning were always a quiet affair upon Felwinter Peak. Hunters would excuse themselves from their nightly scouting, retiring to their bunks silent and exhausted, while the dawn patrols took over, some still shaking off sleep. The Titans would take their posts, stoic as always, across the mountain range's slopes, the threat of attack ever present in their minds. As for the Warlocks, they spent their early hours unknowingly relapsing in whatever slumber their minds would grant.

Lady Skorri was one such. As she awoke on a tepid spring morning, her mind blank as if dead, she found herself oddly warm. While the walls of her mess of a stony abode within the Iron Lords' mountain hardly left her in discomfort, this was different, like she were sharing her fur sheets with a pool of sunshine, draped over the left-hand side of her self.

She sat up slightly, looking down at bundle of heat beside her, her eyes falling upon a neat pair of small blue lights, shining brightly into her face, yet in a way far from harshly. The bundle of warm chuckled, drawing itself closing to the Warlock, as the Lady in question's mind caught up with reality.

"Good morning," the form of Lady Fortuna greeted, voice ragged, yet full of adoration.

Skorri replied with a soft hum, turning in her covers to face her lover, arms moving from her side to wrap around the smaller Exo. It was a few minutes before either spoke again, in which Skorri was dearly tempted to fall back to sleep.

"When did you get here?" she found herself asking. The last she had seen of her beloved, the young Exo had set out on her evening patrols.

"Just," Fortuna replied, nuzzling a little closer, "Devils set up an ambush in the Southern Pass... took  _hours_."

Skorri hummed again, raising her head to a stony corner of her abode, spying a dishevelled suit of mud-soaked armour.

"Are you-" she began to say, now searching her lover's face for damage.

It took only a single look from Fortuna to silence her concerns. If there was one thing the Exo hated, it was being worried about. She was about to mumble an apology until Fortuna chuckled, raising her head from her partner's shoulder, the soft blue lights of her eyes piercing into Skorri's own as they shone back with an amber glow.

It had taken some time to explain to her lover, and the rest of her fellow Iron Lords for that matter, as to  _what_ Skorri was, her glowing eyes and pastel blue skin that shone akin to stars in the night sky a giveaway that she, like the mechanical woman beside her, was not exactly human. 'Awoken' her Ghost had called her, a being born in deep space in the final moments of the collapse, transformed by the vanquished Dark, and the Traveller's dying breath.

Another silence, one heavier than the first, followed.

"You need to stop worrying about me," Fortuna said, her optics fading to a dim and her voice growing sleepy.

Skorri sighed, raising an arm from under the covers, smoothing a hand over the Exo's pale metal dome, her fingers finding the smooth edges of her faceplates.

"I know, sweetheart… I know."


End file.
